A Name
by Deep Flower
Summary: I'm not married to Sakura, nor am I her father." Naruto said, glancing at the sleeping baby. "The father is you, Uchiha Sasuke."


**Name**

_By Deep Flower_

* * *

The moon shone brightly in smoldering dark firmament, radiating a round halo around the vicinity. Alluring in its own way, it illuminated the street and pathways.

A gust of wind gushed into leaves and bushes of Konoha's foliage, causing their flickering shadows to dance on the ground in soft, yet vast motion, flailing harshly into the air.

Low howls of wild animals and strays came from the direction of the village's outskirts, from the woods, some may be from the inner wall. Yet the town was silent, residents sleeping soundly inside their respective houses, while others strolling down the village street for late duties.

Leaves flickered in a sudden movement left unnoticed, the faint sound it caused was unheard, so did a flick of gust that had caused the movement. The sleeping village acknowledged none.

A dark figure observed his surroundings, from behind the loopholes of bushes he jumped in to a second ago. He saw a patrolling shinobi was walking down a small pathway with a small lantern in hand, spreading his gaze around him.

He waited for the shinobi to leave, hand grasping at his sword.

Leaving, the shinobi did, he walked away after making sure of the street was clear. The figure with crimson eyes took the chance and descended on to the dark alleyway, his piercing eyes scanned his surroundings and saw no one else around. Quickly, he threw them towards an old building to his right.

The window was opened.

He licked his lips unconsciously for his devil's luck. Sparing no time, in case another shinobi came, he climbed a nearby tree and settled on a firm branch. Scanning his surroundings for the last time, then he positioned himself towards the window. He made a clean, soundless hurdle to the floorboard. Glancing at the inner room, and he heard a singing voice.

He spontaneously looked up and saw _him_.

A man about twenty, tall and golden-haired stood three feet from him, back on him. He was the source of the song; he sang in low tone, almost like whispers, rocking something that resembled a bundle of cloth.

Something _moving_.

Then he suddenly stopped singing, seemingly noticing the anonymous shadow from that the moonlight created. In a slow, reluctant movement he turned around, revealing a pair of cerulean eyes. Almost too quickly, they fell on the dark figure.

"Sasuke."

The man in question was taken, not because he was found, but it was because Naruto…

He didn't look surprised. He was…smiling.

He was smiling in a peaceful atmosphere and calm gesture, almost as if he knew, as if he had been expecting someone. As if he had been expecting…Sasuke.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when Naruto called him, once again with a gentle voice. "You came. News travel fast." He said, as if proving the Uchiha's prejudice.

Sasuke wondered the meaning behind the question, but stopped as soon as he caught a glance at the small bundle in Naruto's arms, being cradled close to his chest. Instantaneously, he felt a lump rose to his throat.

"You've married." He said, sounding more like a statement than a question.

Naruto glanced in line with Sasuke's eyes, lowering his chin to the bundle he embraced. "Ah, this? Isn't she cute?" He rocked the bundle lightly, smiling as tiny mouth opened slightly to release a soft yawn.

Sasuke glared at him, clearly not amused. "You're avoiding me." He said, clenching his jaw. When he spoke again, venom dripping from his voice. "Are you…married to Sakura?"

Naruto stared at him, didn't seem surprised by the question. The baby in his arms suddenly sighed, he immediately rocking her back and forth to calm her down. Sasuke waited in irritation as he glared at the annoying bundle, feeling the hatred rising to his chest.

When the baby back to sleep, Naruto sighed in relief, he repositioned the bundle to a more comfortable position. "…does it look like it?" He asked, without glancing at him.

"Doesn't it?" The Uchiha gushed.

Naruto held his chin up and stared at him, he wasn't smiling nor frowning. "…it is true that I was the one who caused this to happen." He confessed, lowering his gaze again to the sleeping baby.

At the revelation, Sasuke gripped onto the sheath of his sword, feeling angrier to an extant of exploding. "So…it's true." He said in a low, dangerous voice, eying the bundle distastefully. "You're married to Sakura. You're the father."

"Correction," Naruto interrupted. "I am not married to Sakura…yet."

Sasuke's expression hardened. "Then I suppose it was an accident? Did you impregnate her before marriage!?"

At Sasuke's high pitched voice, the baby suddenly awaked and cried, surprising the two. Sasuke was taken by her cries and remained speechless as Naruto tried to calm her down, rocking her back and forth while humming a lullaby.

The baby was still crying after ten minutes, and Sasuke only watched in silent as Naruto calmed her, taking in the motherly sight with a pair of observing eyes. It was rather odd to see such a peaceful sight after the previous tense atmosphere. And the way Naruto dealt with the baby reminded Sasuke to his mother, it was…such a beautiful sight.

When the baby had finally quieted down, Naruto began walking towards a baby bed below the window where Sasuke had entered. The Uchiha watched as the blonde walked closer to him, but keeping his cerulean gaze to the baby bed beside the Uchiha. Naruto gently settled down the baby in the bed, pulling the blanket over her body. "I am not the father." Naruto uttered in whisper.

Sasuke turned his gaze towards Naruto, wide-eyed.

Naruto slowly raised his gaze, glancing at the stunned Uchiha. "But I caused her birth."

The cloth that covered the baby's head fell as she tossed around, showing her soft, jet-black tresses. Dark onyx eyes peeked from beneath half-lidded lids. There wasn't blond hair, blue eyes, emerald eyes, nor pink tresses. Nothing.

Only black and dark onyx.

"The father…is you, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke paused at the accusation, wide-eyed and mouth slightly opened. There was a sudden weight fell to the atmosphere that he didn't recognize, pressing him down to earth. There were questions that suddenly popped inside his brain, but Sasuke felt he had to laughed it aloud, said it was ridiculous, told Naruto it simply couldn't be. But…

But Naruto's eyes…they didn't tell lies.

They were staring at him, straight, without faltering. Without hesitation. Sasuke knew Naruto never lied, he always held to his words, he had always been, always will. That was why, when he opened his mouth to speak, the question emerged from his mouth was…

"How?" Sasuke mouthed, voice rolled in uncertainly and disbelief. He clutched at his bangs. "How can it…this isn't possible. I've never…"

"Ever heard of insemination?" Naruto asked, giving him an unreadable smile.

Sasuke looked taken.

Then Naruto glanced to the sleeping baby, touching her pink cheek lightly. He looked oddly serene. "I didn't waste something you left in me the last time we met."

There was a load that crossed Sasuke's mind as he remained silent, all the while listening to Naruto's words. He wasn't sure if he could comprehend the information within that brilliant mind of his, it was too quick and too much to digest.

"Why…?" Was all he could coax from his throat.

Naruto glanced up to him. "Why?" He mouthed. "I wonder…why? Maybe because I was desperate, or maybe it was because I wanted your child, or maybe…maybeI wanted something to relate you with me, or maybe a bit of all three." He said, staring at the baby, his cerulean eyes flashing anonymous emotion.

"…that's why I used the trick. And Sakura…she's willing to bear your child." Naruto said blankly, reaching out for the baby. "There wasn't love. I was using her all this time."

Then Naruto looked up to Sasuke, meeting him in the eyes. He smiled. "…filthy, aren't I?"

Sasuke didn't know how to respond.

The unbearable silence between them was broken by the baby's whimper. Naruto began humming the same lullaby, pulling the blanket off a little to allow air. Whilst the Uchiha, stood frozen beside the bed, speechless as he stared at the baby, who was claimed to be his. His child. An Uchiha child.

"But it turns out the baby is a she," Naruto said as the baby went back to sleep. "I guess she can't be a decent heir of Uchiha clan, isn't she? Then…can I have her?" He glanced at Sasuke.

"…why are you asking me?" The Uchiha asked back.

"Well, you're her father." Naruto encountered. "And I sort of stole her from you, so can I?"

Sasuke didn't understand why Naruto had to ask _his_ permission, he didn't even know the baby was his in the first place. The blonde _made_ her on his own accord, now he asked for his permission? Handing over a baby wasn't like handing a puppy.

"Do whatever you want. I don't care." Sasuke averted his eyes.

"…thanks." Naruto solemnly said. "Oh, and before you leave, can you give her a name?"

The Uchiha glanced at him, a quizzical look on his face. "A name?"

"I haven't named her yet. Sakura said I should give her name, but I'm not sure, and…" He trailed off, glancing at the baby reluctantly. "And I want you to name her."

Before Sasuke could respond, Naruto added, "Please?"

He paused at it. Averting his eyes, Sasuke suddenly looked thoughtful. Naruto silently stared at him, waiting for a response.

"Fuyuki."

Naruto's suddenly lit up. "Fuyuki?"

Then he switched his gaze to the dark-haired baby girl, a small smile rose on his lips. He gently caressed the baby's soft cheek and sneaked the other hand to her back, slowly lifting her up. Naruto smiled as he walked over to Sasuke's side, shoving her to her father, who receiving the baby in awkward manner, looking confused.

"Fuyuki." Naruto said, causing Sasuke to look up to him. His eyes went wide when he saw a droplet of tear fell from the blonde's eyes, trickling down his cheek. And yet he was smiling.

"It's such a beautiful name."

_A truly beautiful name._

* * *

_End_

* * *

_**Note**__: I'm sorry, I know I'm supposed to update __**Like a Blue Rose**__, but I happened to have some problems on getting the idea…so I wrote this one-shot, hoping maybe I can get some of my spirit back. And since I am on school break, hopefully I can write the next chapter ASAP. Thank you for reading! Please review if you can, it fuel up my passion in writing. :-)_

_-Dee_


End file.
